Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate techniques for identifying criteria for a patient treatment, whether a patient meets the criteria, and whether the patient is likely to be able meet the required criteria if they do not currently meet the requirements.
Determining an appropriate treatment based on the patient is an important part of providing medical care. In order to have safe, relevant, and effective treatment, patients generally need to satisfy criteria before receiving a particular treatment. Criteria for each treatment typically varies and may include multiple attributes used to evaluate the suitability of a treatment for a given patient. Each attribute may specify an associated value or range which a patient should meet in order to qualify for a given treatment. Additionally, patient medical data may change over time or a course of treatment. Because of these factors, matching patients to treatments can be a time-consuming process. Accordingly, techniques for weighing manageable patient attributes during criteria evaluations for treatment are needed.